The Bat's A Big Joke
by Saya1131
Summary: The Joker finally has a little fly lurking in the caves of the Batman. Can she pull it off? Will Batman finally be killed and the city of Gotham be in flames of choas under the Joker's command? Find out...


To role with these big boys, you must play dirty and bad. Kill a few innocent people, slice a few necks, steal from a few banks, hold a mayor hostage, and maybe even hunt a bat. I'm all about that though; the danger of it all just gives me a trill that is going to be hard to give up. Sad to think I wouldn't have thought like this only a few years ago but things change after your ex-boyfriend tries to hold a gun to your head with a crazed look. One too many drinks I suppose? Thankfully I was saved by _him _though, I would of died.

My ex-boyfriend was normal until he started drinking more and more and purchased a gun. I said one thing that was wrong- no wait that's not right. I asked him something I wasn't supposed to be asking.

(Flash Back)

"Where were you baby?" My face full of concern as he stumpled around the furniture and chugged down the beer.

"What's it to you, bitch..." Tom belched and pulled out his gun. "Why do you always ask me such pointless, meaningless questions? You don't give a damn!"

"Tommy what's wrong with you," the adrenaline in my heart raced and my eyes grew frightened like a rabbit's. "Where did you get the gun? I think you're drunk."

"God what did I just say?!" He walked to me slowly like a zombie, his eyes squinted. "You know what I'm going to do to you?"

"What," I walked backwards and bumped into a wall. Crap.

"I'm going to shut you up! Once and for all the world won't here you're whining voice!" His hand raised and slapped me across the face and he groaned.

"Tommy!" Tears filled my eyes.

"Damn it just shut the fuck up!" He held the gun to my forehead now and poked me with it a few times. "Are you ready for this? Huh?! You-" blech- "Son of a bitch you better be ready 'cause oh is it coming."

"Tommy! It's your girlfriend Crystal! Stop this nonsense please!" I wailed like a baby and pleaded to anyone. "Please someone help me."

"No one is going to help you! You're annoying now just die!" Tommy's finger started to pull the trigger.

I screamed bloody-murder and shut my eyes tightly, surely thinking this was the end. A fire went off but I didn't feel anything. Tommy started screaming loudly and feel to the floor.

"What the hell man?!" Tommy roared with anger. "We had a deal! You can't just kill me!"

His voice was dark and sexy. "You broke my deal and you should never trust a true villian. Besides, you never did any of the stuff you told me you were going to do. What's with the frown, Tommy? Let's put a pretty smile on that face!"

The mysterious man flipped out a knife from his pocket and put it in between Tommy's lips and cut them upwards, making a smiling scar. The man's lips twisted up in a smile and i dropped to the floor, my mouth wide open.

He licked his hand and ran it threw his hand slickly. "What's you name little missy?"

"My name is Crystal," I wasn't sure if I should be scared, happy, frightened, worried, or sick. So I was all of them at the same time and it wasn't fun at all.

"Ahhh," he walked closer to me and knelt down, squeezing my lips out with his hand and turning me from side to side. "You could make a good villain. I'm pretty good at finding people like you. They almost always turn into villains or they just die from another one of these guys. Which do you want to be? Hmm?" He pulled the blade he used to cut Tommy's lips and held it to mine. "Which is it?"

I looked at the stained blade and then to his painted face. He had the same scar that he had given Tommy. That's when I knew I couldn't let this happen to me again. I wanted to get back at all the people like Tommy. I looked in his browns eyes that were surrounded by black face paint and smiled like a sick villain. "I'm going to be a villain."

"Good choice," his lips turned up to smile. "Here's my card." He handed me a Joker's card form a playing deck and dissappeared into the darkness of my apartment. I knew then I would be what I chose until i died.

(End)

I sighed at the memory. I still wore Tommy's locket around my neck he had given to me before that one night. It had a picture of us smiling at a camera. That was when i had long, straight, brown hair and wore normal make-up and clothes.

I looked down at my outfit I had on today. My hair was a blazing hot pink and was always a curled mess that reached half way down my back. My green eyes always seemed to pop out more and that could be because of the white face paint that covered my entire face. My lips were purple and had lines of purple.

More changes that added was my six earrings all around my ear, my lip ring, and my eyebrow piercing.

My "normal" outfits now-a-days were either neon skinny jeans that were usually purple, green, or blue or leather tight pants. I usually wore a black leather tank top shirt that was cut at my stomach and over that I would wear a purple jacket that cut off even higher. I always had my spiked knuckles because that was my weapon. Around my arms all the way down I wore spikes and on the top of my black converses I wore spikes over those too. Oh and a spike collar with a chain hanging down. I liked my new look but anyone I knew back then didn't even know me anymore. The police had told them I was dead and a lost cause to find.

Gotham was a tough place to live in but since I roll with the Joker, it's never too hard. Tonight I'm going to share with him my plan to take the Batman down. I think it is a good idea.

"Well look who it is," a voice boom behind me.

"What do you want?" I turned around and glared at him. "I am not breaking any rules... yet."

"But your wanted," he smirked.

"Shut up Two Face," he was cute until you looked at his burnt side of his face, that side was disgusting. "I'm Joker's girl anyways."

"Doesn't mean your sexy," Two Face walked closer to me.

I snapped and got up and run up to him, holding him by his shirt and holding my spiked knuckles at him. "I'm warning you."

"Jesus Amethystia," he back up, hands in the air as I glared at him. "I can't just kid around you?"

"No," I answered coldly and put my hands down at my hips.

"Have you come up with a plan to get to the Batman?" He looked around as if he was watching.

"Yes," I looked up to the full moon. "I'm going to be his girlfriend and get inside his head and transfer the information to Joker."

"He won't like the dating part," Two Face glared at a building then relaxed.

"If it kills the Batman he will," I grinned devilishly. "I bet he will."


End file.
